It is known to use vortex flow separator in aircraft engines. Such systems have the advantage of being substantially unaffected by changes in the gravity force caused by knife-edge or inverted flight, for example. The vortex flow separator is typically positioned inside the oil tank, and make-up oil can make its way from the oil tank to the separator through a plurality of make-up lines, and be entrained into the main circuit by the kinetic energy of the flow of scavenge oil. One drawback of such a system is that the supply of make-up oil can be disturbed when there are pressure variations in the scavenge oil pump line, for instance.
Although previously known separators and oil systems were satisfactory to a certain degree, there remains room for improvements. For example, some aircraft designs are not well suited to receive a separator inside the oil tank, and it can be desired to position the separator elsewhere. Furthermore, chips, foreign particles, or debris can be a sign of engine wear, and their recirculation to the engine is typically undesirable. Known separators were not appropriately designed to collect and/or detect them.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved vortex flow oil separator and/or oil system.